


waited for something to come along (that was as good as our song)

by skatershelley (niamdox)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Song fic, i just had an idea and let it carry me, just sort of memories?, that is a tag people use i can't believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/skatershelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ashton liked the pretend he doesn't hear the first few pebbles bounce off his window. He knew Luke knew this, but it never stopped him from waiting. Except for the time he left his window open one night and the first one flew straight in and hit Ashton's bedroom door. After that he always made sure his window was closed on Saturday nights.</i>
  <br/><i>One pebble.</i>
  <br/><i>Two pebbles.</i>
  <br/><i>Three pebbles.</i>
  <br/><i>Ashton counted in his head and got up from his desk chair on cue, walked over and opened the window enough to stick his head out.</i>
</p>
<p>Luke and Ashton - Our Song by Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	waited for something to come along (that was as good as our song)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should let it be known, that I wrote this in two hours. In one sitting. This must be some kind of record for me.
> 
> Quick note about my Imaginary Friend series, in case anyone's wondering. ((Lets be honest, nobody's really wondering.)):  
> I'm working on part 3. I have part 4 (or five, it depends at this point how many parts), I just can't quite figure out how I want part 3 to work. But have no worries, I am, in fact, working on it. Slowly but surely. I just needed a little break from stressing out over how I'm working that out. I _do_ wanna say thanks to everyone that's said nice things about it so far and gave me ideas to continue it. I wasn't expecting the response I got and I'm still kinda blown away. So thanks so much for being awesome, I really appreciate it!!

_our song is the slamming screen door, sneakin' out late, tapping on his window;_

 

The gravel under Luke's sneakers crunched with every step he took, no matter how quiet he tried to make his footsteps. It sounded louder late at night than it did during the day, like every little movement could wake up his sleeping family in the house a dozen yards away. Sneaking out like this was dangerous, and he knew it. He'd just gotten off being grounded for sneaking out after his mom found his bed empty with the window open at three in the morning. She'd kill him if he got caught again, but Luke didn't want to break his and Ashton's Saturday night tradition. Where Luke would show up outside Ashton's window throwing pebbles until his older boyfriend appeared in the window. No matter how many times he did it- Ashton always looks pleasantly surprised to see him. It never failed to make Luke's heart skip a beat.

That night, however, already didn't seem to be off to a great start. Luke nearly had a heart attack when the screen to his window was suddenly knocked loose on his way out. To him, the noise it made had sounded loud enough to wake half the block. But nobody ran up to his room with a baseball bat, and none of the neighbors lights came on, so he must have been safe. He considered taking it as a bad omen. That he should just go back inside and go to bed and not risk it. Ashton eventually won out.

So Luke started the twenty minute walk to Ashton's house, bundled up in hoodie and sweatpants with his pajamas underneath to keep warm. It didn't work very well, because by the time he could see Ashton's house in the distance, Luke was pretty sure his fingers and toes had turned to solid ice and might need to be cut off. Which would be horrible, because he quite liked his fingers and toes where they were. Life might become a bit more difficult without them. Besides, what would he tell his mom? He pondered his potential explanations while he gathered small rocks from the Irwin's driveway.

Ashton liked the pretend he doesn't hear the first few pebbles bounce off his window. He knew Luke knew this, but it never stopped him from waiting. Except for the time he left his window open one night and the first one flew straight in and hit Ashton's bedroom door. After that he always made sure his window was closed on Saturday nights.

One pebble.

Two pebbles.

Three pebbles.

Ashton counted in his head and got up from his desk chair on cue, walked over and opened the window enough to stick his head out.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Luke called from the ground, grinning like he was trying not to laugh at his own cheesy joke.

"Sorry, Prince Charming, hair's not that long yet." Ashton didn't even try and hide his amusement and giggled the entire time he tried to speak.

"Dammit, Rapunzel, don't you know how this story goes?"

"Don't make me get my flying monkeys." Ashton chided.

"That's  _the Wizard of Oz,_  you ding dong." Luke shook his head and started his ascent up the tree outside the window, listening to Ashton complain that Rapunzel could have flying monkeys too if she wanted to. "If Rapunzel gets flying monkeys than Dorothy gets to be saved by a knight in a shining armor." He finally said once he reached the edge of the roof and started to pull himself up.

"Dorothy doesn't have flying monkeys, the Wicked Which of the West does. Pay attention, Lucas."

"If I apologize, will you let me in so I don't freeze to death?"

Ashton paused and pretended to think, going as far as to cross one arm over his chest and use the other hand to stroke an imaginary beard. "Fine. But only if I get a kiss."

Luke grinned and leaned forward to plant a quick kiss to Ashton's lips. "I'm sorry I haven't seen the Wizard of Oz since I was eight years old, princess. Can I come in now?"

Blushing furiously, Ashton nodded and opened the window wide enough for Luke to crawl through. Even though Luke was skinny, he was tall, and had to do a good deal of wiggling and squirming to get himself inside. Ashton helped, but giggled the entire time just watching Luke struggle until he landed unceremoniously on his face.

"You need to move your bed closer to the window, princess." Luke grumbled as he got up and dusted himself off. Ashton made a mental note to do just that.

 

_when we're on the phone and he talks real slow 'cuz it's late and his mama don't know;_

"Do you know what time it is here, princess?" Luke asked groggily, looking around the dark hotel room for the alarm clock. The glowing green screen displayed that the time was, in fact, 4:17 in the morning. Fucking timezones.

Luke's family had decided to go on vacation to New York for spring break, giving Luke and Ashton an  _oh-so-lovely_  sixteen hour time difference between them. Ashton hated it, because everytime he tried to call Luke he was either asleep or in the middle of some family activity that he couldn't escape for fifteen minutes to talk to his boyfriend. Now, Ashton didn't want to come off as clingy, but it had been five days already. He was having Luke withdrawals. Now he was feeling guilty for waking him up at some ungodly hour.

"I know it's late, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. You can go back to sleep if you want to." He replied, sounding sadder than he'd meant to. On the other end, he could hear a rustling followed by light footsteps.

"It's okay, Ash. Jus' have to get away from my mom so she doesn't know I'm awake." Luke whispered, gently closing the bathroom door behind him and sitting on the cold tile floor. "She wants us all to be awake early so we can eat hotel breakfast. They close it at like, nine. It's crazy. Haven't these people ever heard of sleep?"

"We have to wake up earlier for school," Ashton pointed out.

"But we're on a break. I wanted to sleep the week away."

Even though he knew Luke wouldn't see, Ashton pouted. "But then you wouldn't be able to see me all week."

"I never said you couldn't be with me." Luke said, the smirk on his face almost audible. Ashton tsked at him.

"That's very naughty, Lucas. Your mother would never approve."

"But princessssss." Luke whined and dragged the word out, this time it was him who was pouting.

"No buts. You're starting to sound like Michael."

"Michael's a nice boy. I wouldn't mind being like him."

"Michael's a lazy arse whose house I had to go to so I could  _literally_  drag him outside for some sunlight and fresh air today. You don't want to be like him."

"I do if that means get you in my bedroom."

They went in circles for ages, discussing the pros and cons of Michael Clifford and eventually getting to exchanging stories of what they'd been up to all week,

"I'm glad you're coming home tomorrow. I miss you." Ashton sighed into the receiver after almost an hour had managed to escape them. "What time is it there now?"

Luke pulled the phone away from his ear and woke up his phone screen, squeaking loud enough that his family could have heard before he could stop himself when he saw the time. "Shit, it's five am. They're gonna be awake soon. I gotta go, princess. Love you, I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, love you too." Ashton said, and heard the phone beep on the other end, signaling that Luke had ended the call. And a few seconds later, a text came in.

_From: Lukey  21:30 pm_

_ur turn to get woken up next ;)_

_our song is the way he laughs, the first date: "man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have";_

Way back in year nine, Ashton asked Luke out on a date. To a footie game at school that their friend Calum was playing in. Michael had decided that he'd been to enough of Calum's games and wasn't interested in getting his arse frozen to the bleachers, so the two of them could be alone. Or, at least, as alone as they could possibly get. And since it was a school function, Liz would let Luke go without going along herself. The prefect scenario for a date.

The entire day, Luke had been over the moon. He would be going on an actual date, with the boy he'd had a crush on since year seven. Not that he would ever let Ashton know that. Something his older brothers had said about how playing hard to get is attractive to girls. He just hoped it would also be attractive to Ashton.

Liz dropped Luke off in front of the school and Luke made the walk down to the field, where Ashton was waiting anxiously at the gate, bouncing on the balls of his feet either to keep warm or to run off some excess energy. His eyes absolutely lit up when he saw Luke.

"I was starting to worry you weren't going to show up." Ashton admitted once they'd paid for their tickets and were standing in line for hot chocolate and popcorn from the concession stand. "Like that you changed your mind about going on a date with your best friend."

"Why would I do that?" Luke asked. Ashton shrugged and his cheeks started turning pink. "Ashton Irwin, I, Luke Hemmings, promise that I would never stand you up, be it a bro-date or otherwise." He announced, putting one hand over his chest and the other in the air.

Ashton giggled. "Okay, okay, I get it." He said, and turned his attention to the older girl working the concessions, ordering their popcorn and drinks and handing Luke his cocoa and the bag of popcorn while he dug through his pocket for the money to pay.

They found an empty spot on the top row of bleachers to sit and talk while they watched the game, and once they were situated, Ashton picked up where they had left off before. "So..is this a bro-date or is it otherwise.?"

Luke was taken aback and stopped mid-handful of popcorn to figure out what Ashton meant. "I thought it was a.. _date_  date. Why? Did you mean for it to be a bro-date?" He asked, looking flustered and almost panicked, and Ashton needed to calm him down as soon as possible.

"No, no, no. I-I meant it like a... _date_  date. I just- didn't know if that's what you wanted." His cheeks started to heat up again. Luke thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Why wouldn't I want it to be a date date? You're nice and I like you and- fuck, did I just say I like you? I didn't mean to say that. I mean, I mean it, but I didn't mean to-" Luke rambled on and on, about what exactly he meant and what he didn't mean to say, and Ashton had a strange urge to lean over and kiss him just to shut him up. But he didn't. They're in public, after all. And he had no way of knowing if Luke would even like that.

"Luke," Ashton interrupted instead, putting his hand on Luke's knee in hopes of calming him. "It's okay. If I didn't like you too would I have asked you out?"

Luke shook his head, looking visibly more relaxed now, which gave Ashton a bit more confidence.

"Good, now lets pretend to watch our friend's dumb game and have a real date, yeah?"

 

_and when I got home ... 'fore I said amen, asking God if he could play it again;_

Ashton looked over at the sleeping body snuggled up close to his side. Watching Luke's chest rise and fall in time with his gentle breathing and wondering how in the world he got so lucky. Listening to the music still coming through the speakers of the stereo. Replaying the events of the past few years that got him here in the first place.

The nights they snuck out just to drive around in Ashton's first car, just because they could. Going nowhere in particular but wherever the road took them. Luke always said it sounded like an 80's movie. Ashton couldn't have cared less. They were together, and if that meant that they were doing something cheesy and cliche, then so be it. He was happy, and deep down, he knew Luke was too.

He thought about the time they got detention when they got caught skipping class together. How they passed notes whenever the teacher watching them wasn't looking, even though she probably wouldn't have cared anyway.

The night they set off on a road trip with their friends on the first day of summer vacation in Ashton's old van with a rented trailer hitched to the back. And how, for the first time, they could act as couple-y as they wanted to, because Michael and Calum wouldn't care. How Luke had to stop and call home three or four times a day as he promised, the one thing his parents wanted from him in exchange from letting their seventeen year old son go on a trip with his best friends. That, and promising that nothing illegal would be done the whole trip, which everyone agreed to with their fingers crossed behind their backs. And especially how Michael and Calum decided to come back from looking for a bathroom somewhere at the RV park they'd decided to spend the night at and caught them with their clothes scattered around the floor of the trailer and Luke hovering over top of Ashton. They never did live that down.

Now that they had their own apartment, a few block away from the Hemmings' house, and their friends without a key, they could do whatever they wanted. But sometimes, if Ashton was honest, he sort of missed the days of sneaking around and praying they wouldn't get caught. It added a certain thrill to their relationship. An adrenaline rush everytime they saw each other that had their hearts beating fast even if they hadn't moved in hours.

But then, Luke would scoot closer in bed, wrap his arms tighter around Ashton's middle and sleepily kiss the spot where his neck and shoulder met, and Ashton would get that same feeling all over again. And maybe, he thinks, this might be even better.


End file.
